The Games People Play
by Scully2
Summary: Random fluff with hints of SJ. Too much summary would give it away.


Just a quick one, while I start thinking of my next story.

Stargate: As always, it is not mine. I am just playing.

Spoilers: Nil.

Rating: PG

Pairings: ***Ahem*** – No comment

THE GAMES PEOPLE PLAY

Rushing out of her lab, she almost ran down the corridor in an attempt to escape her CO. Jack trundled along after her, trying desperately to get her attention.

"I said I was sorry." Jack muttered apologetically.

"You're only sorry, sir, because you want me to give in." Sam replied defiantly. 

"Oh come on Carter, you wouldn't deprive an old man, would you?" Jack pleaded in desperation, grabbing her arm to ensure she came to a full stop.

"Old man, sir?" Sam replied incredulously. Colonel Jack O'Neill was many things, but 'Old?' Definitely not in her eyes. 

"Haven't you noticed the grey hair, Carter? Anyway stop changing the subject."

"You're not having it, sir. I'm sorry but it's too dangerous."

"Oh Carter, you know me, I live for danger."

"Sorry, sir, but 'No'" Sam retorted with her arms crossed in a defiant posture.

"I order you." Jack replied standing to complete attention.

"No, sir."

"No, Sir? Are you refusing a direct order, Major? You could be court martialled ya know."

"I don't think you'll find ***this*** in the list of charges that could be brought up against a subordinate, sir.  Nice try, but 'No'"

"Carter, it's the only pleasure I have."

Unbeknown to them Daniel and Teal'c strolled up behind them, and listened intently to the two military officers with interest.

"I want it now, Carter." Jack tried forcefully.

Jack turned round at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Daniel!" Jack stated nervously.

"Not interrupting something private, am I?"

"No, no." Jack replied composing himself. A light bulb went off in his head and he thought he'd try and gain some support from the young man.  Continuing he asked, "In fact, you ***just*** might be the person we need to settle this little dispute."

Sam's face was an absolute picture, if Daniel didn't know her better, he could've sworn that she raised her arm in an effort to swat Jack playfully for asking Daniel the simplest of questions. 

"Do I want to get involved with this?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"No!"  

"Yes!"

Jack and Sam replied in unison. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at their conviction. This piqued Daniel's interest even further, with curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "Okay, I'm intrigued."

"Carter pinched my yo-yo."

"You hit me with it, sir." Sam replied defending herself.

"W.w.w.what?" Daniel stuttered in disbelief, not quite sure what he heard was correct. Was there something going on that they hadn't told him? 

Seeing the bewilderment of his face Jack decided that honesty was the best policy, "Well, you see, I was in the lab."

"My lab" Sam corrected.

"And Carter was taking forever to finish up what she was doing."

"Sir, you told me you needed it as soon as possible."

Ignoring her completely, Jack continued. "Anyway, I got bored, and started playing with my yo-yo, and Carter got in the way, when I was trying to 'Walk the dog'." Jack gestured.

Daniel nodded in understanding, he'd never been able to master that manoeuvre, and Jack had always seemed so proficient. Making a mental note to ask Jack to teach him, he failed to see Carter roll her eyes northwards, apparently exasperated with his story telling abilities.

"Anyway, she bent down, and as she did, the yo-yo missed her by millimetres, and now she's STOLEN it from me, and refuses to give it back."

"Number one Daniel, I did not STEAL it from the Colonel, I confiscated it as a safety measure."

Turning to face her with surprise in his voice he countered, "What am I 12 or something?" 

Jack's sarcasm fell on deaf ears, he'd had his turn, now Sam was determined that Daniel and Teal'c would hear her version of events, besides if she had to answer truthfully she would've had to say, "Yes."

"Secondly." Sam continued heatedly, "I took it because I wanted to play. I've always wanted to learn, but have been to embarrassed to go into a shop and buy one myself."

Jack stared at her in disbelief, "Really? Well why didn't you just say so, I could've taught you." A huge grin suddenly appeared on his face as he asked her, "Hey, ya think you could build one with some Naquadria in it? It could be the first yo-yo in hyperspace." 

"No, sir."

Completely forgetting about Teal'c and Daniel, Jack hoodwinked Sam and began dragging her down the corridor. Leaving the stunned men behind.

"Guys?" Daniel called as they walked further away

 Jack in his eagerness continued, "Oh, come on Carter, you know you want to."

"No, sir." She replied getting slightly exasperated at his incessantness.

As they rounded the corner, Daniel heard Jack say to Sam, "I'll show you walk the dog!"

To no one in particular he said softly, "I wanted to learn 'Walk the dog'!"

"I can teach you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c responded promptly.

Daniels face lit up at his surprise, his first thought was 'How and when the Jaffa had learned yo-yo tricks'.

"Hey, Teal'c that would be great, shall we get started now?"

"I will need to ring Cassandra Frasier first."

Daniel stared at the alien man; a quizzical expression brought a frown to the young man's features.

"Cassie? Why?"

"To borrow the dog of course." Teal'c stated matter of fact.

The sudden realisation of what Teal'c man, brought a huge sigh of despair to Daniel's lips and he replied, "Never mind Teal'c."

Teal'c was left standing alone in the corridor, as he watched his friend stroll purposely down the corridor, muttering incoherently.

THE END

A.N. How's that for a quickie. I wonder how long it took all of your dirty minds to get out of the gutter at Jack and Sam's conversation :O)


End file.
